Cell migration is fundamental to many biological processes, including development, inflammation, wound healing, tissue remodeling, and metastasis (cancer). However, the complexity of studying cell migration in vivo has made it difficult to identify agonists and antagonists of cell migration. As a result, development of high-throughput in vitro assay systems for cell migration may be an important step toward discovering drugs that modulate migration.